the Sense Shattering Origin of Silver Wing
by TheScribe12
Summary: In the Ever After world its not unusual to see stories come to life before your eyes. But what would happen if a fairy teen ever discovered a comic book?
1. Chapter 1

"Every Fairyteen, no matter who they are has a place in this world, "the female narrator explained. "Some are born into their places." We open to an image of Apple White in front of a mirror.

"Others find their places," the male narrator cuts in as Poppy O'Hair pops up behind apple as she twists her hair into curlers.

"And others make their places…"

It was a day like any other at Ever After High, something that didn't sit well with one student.

It's project day in Science and Sorcery and Parabelle Thorn, Faybelle's little sister is demonstrating her project.

"So all someone has to do is tap these two balls together and…" Parabelle taps the two purple balls she's holding together and she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. When it clears, she has completely vanished. Shocked Mr Rumpelstiltskin starts looking everywhere when a small voice calls, "looking for someone?" Looking up the class see Parabelle smiling down from one of the gargoyles.

"Not bad Miss Thorn," Mr Rumpelstiltskin said moodily to the young fairy, upset that as usual there was no way to fail Parabelle. " A+ for your 'disguises and disappearance' project."

" Now class I am excited to announce who will be moving into out advanced workshop: Apple White, Dexter Charming, Briar Beauty and…" Parabelle waited eagerly. "Humphrey Dumpty." A crash echoes through the class as Parabelle crashes down from the gargoyle.

After class (and a trip to the nurses office) Parabelle caught up with Baba Yaga. "I just don't understand why I'm never picked for the advanced classes," she said honestly. "I was skipped two years ahead, I'm a straight A student…"

"…you've come up with better ideas then most of my advanced sorcery class, I know Parabelle," Baba Yaga answered sighing. She looked down at the young fairy, she was shorter then most student in her classes, for obvious reasons and had inherited her father's purple hair which she usually wore in braids. Her green eyes looked up behind a pair of dark blue glasses and she wore a green dress with a dark blue waistcoat and boots.

" But the advanced classes are reserved for student who could best put their skills to use and…"

"…I'm the younger sister so my destiny is a one sentence mention at the back of the book," Parabelle finished for her. This was literally the story of her life, as the younger sister of the wicked fairy her destiny was to put a prince or a princess under a curse and not even get mentioned until the final chapter. Even if the one second role was the whole reason she'd gotten into Ever After High she still hated it. She just couldn't, scratch that, wouldn't believe this was meant to be her destiny.

"Look Parabelle, I'm really sorry."

"Yes, everyone always is."

With a sigh the miserable fairy sloped off.

This was what led Parabelle to her favorite spot in the enchanted forest. Putting the screwdriver down she held up a device that looked a little like a lazer pointer except when she turned it on a real laser shot out and with a bit of skill,carved a 3d star shape into a tree trunk . "And they said you couldn't solidify lightning," Parabelle smiled to herself a little as she lifted her copper and glass goggles off her face.

But even a good project could cheer her up, and for Parabelle that was really saying something. She looked around her private grotto, it was closed off from the rest of the forest by tightly packed trees whose branches created a really good roof. There was only one-way in and out and Parabelle prided herself on being the only one who knew it. On one side was a makeshift worktable made old piece of wood that Hunter Huntsman would have been proud of and nearby crates held assorted parts. Her favorite part of the grotto was a large pond, which Parabelle swore she'd seen glowing when it got dark.

Gloomily she stood over the pond and looked down at her reflection. "Its not fair," she said venting. "The teachers see me as Fabelle's little sister, my family see's me as a brain and everyone else just see's me as a nerd."

"I wish, just once, people could see me for who I really am."


	2. Chapter 2

At that very moment, in a world far far away, a group of friends were working on their own project.

"Worst punishment ever," Draculaura coughed as she dusted a glass cabinet.

"I can't believe Bloodgood is making us clean out this dusty old attic," said Clawdeen angrily as she moved boxes around. "Thanks a lot Howleen."

"How many more times do I gotta say I'm sorry?" replied Howleen while polishing.

Tuning out the bickering sisters Draculaura went into her bag and pulled out the newest issue of Power Ghouls. In this issue Catastophe was using a jet to make it literally rain cats and dogs, so Mrs Deadfast creates a pair of jetwings for Wonderwolf and Voltageous to go after her. Just as she was getting to the part where the super teens storm the cockpit a bright flash of light from the back of the attic grabbed her attention. She and the others ran to investigate with the comic hanging loosely in her hand, only to come face to face with a young girl with bright pink hair. The comic slipped from her hands and onto the floor as the genie Gigi introduced herself and Howleen scrambled for her first wish. "Well," she finally answered. "I really wish we weren't in detention anymore."

"As you wish," Gigi smiled as she clapped her hands. A bright flash of light filled the room and a sudden gush of air blew the comic off the floor and straight towards a strange, dark framed mirror, with the comic somehow passing through the glass.

Now Parabelle was miserable, but not enough not to notice when the still pond suddenly started bubbling like a cauldron. She jumped back in shock just as the pond flashed and suddenly something shot out of it, looking up, Parabelle saw the pond as still as a mirror once again and a strange object sitting on the grass, as if inviting her to pick it up. It was a book, but unlike any she'd seen before, it seamed to be made up of pictures instead of words and there wasn't a witch or a fairy in sight.

Curiously she started reading as she headed back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Parabelle was right, the book wasn't like any she's read before, it was way, way cooler. The characters were like the kids at school and the story was all about people with magic powers and objects saving people from villains. But the heroes were nothing like the perfect heroes and princes in fairytales, they were freaky and completely awesome. What she loved however was how they depended on science more then magic, in fact the jetwings were already giving her an idea for a new project.

"I can't believe there aren't books like this in the library," she said later that evening in her room. "There's magic in here even I haven't even heard of." She did wonder about a lot of stuff in it however, like what a zombie was. Was it like a goblin?

Suddenly the door started to creak open.

"Parabelle," a voice called. "Are you home?" Freaking, Parabelle quickly stashed the book in one of the draws in her desk just as her roommate Starling Hood entered the room.

"There you are," Starling smiled as she came into the room. "I heard about what happened in Science and Sorcery."

"It's ok, really," Parabelle answered quickly. Starling was the closest thing she had to a best friend at Ever After High being her roommate and the only person who understood what it felt like to be in an older sibling's shadow, but she didn't feel ready to trust anyone with her book yet. She didn't know why but it seamed important that it remain a secret.

"Well if you ask me, whoever judges the advanced class list is an idiot," Starling said firmly. "Look at me, I can outshoot my brother any day of the week but I'm still in the junior archery class."

"Listen, princess are going to a party to open Briar Beauty's new zipline system tonight and somehow I got an invite, I can sneak you in if you want?"

"Thanks but no thanks Starling, I'll probably just get an early night."

"You sure, cause I hear Melodie Piper is playing."

"I am, I just need some time by myself."

As Starling left to get some archery practice in, Parabelle twinged a little. 'It isn't a total lie,' she thought. 'I do need some time to myself tonight.'

Later that night as the music and lights blared from the courtyard Parabelle smiled as her as the final screw twisted into place. Carefully she strapped a pair of steam-punk style, silver wings onto her back. Fairies had lost their wings decades ago, a curious incident involving a cursed forest and a large spider web, but with a little help from Mrs Deadfast she'd come up with a way that mimicked wings but relied on thrust.

"Ok! Now lets…"

'Hold it,' the warning center of her brain. 'Remember the last time you tried flying?' Parabella had a brief flashback to an incident involving a jet powered hot air balloon that landed her in the nurse's office.

'Good point,' she mentally replied and dived into one of her bits and pieces boxes and pulled out a brown flying helmet and her work goggles.

"Ok. NOW lets goooooo," she echoed as she flew straight up, almost hitting the ceiling before sharply banking right. "Ok, I guess turnings a lot harder then it,"

Suddenly she flew straight out the window and barely missed a flock of delivery geese. "…Looks, sorry". Little did she know, her new gear was about to get a REAL test drive.

**Ok guys look, I know my story isn't great, but I expected some reviews by now. Is it good, does it suck, what?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who started following my story and sorry for the long wait. For both reasons, I am posting my last two chapters today. But first, Parabelle must face her first emergency. Will she soar high or crash and burn?**

While Parabelle was working on her steering, down at the party Briar was working on her own air show. Standing on the main platform Briar stood center stage, holding one of the zipline. "And now," she yelled. "I will attempt a double axel loop over the dragon pit."

"Briar wait!" Apple cried. "I really don't think this is a good… idea," she finished as her BFFA zoomed off down the line and jumped into her front axel.

"Briar, down hear!" Blondie yelled over the cheering crowd as she snapped a picture. Unfortunately she forgot to turn off the flash and the momentary blinding was all it took to throw Briar off her mark. The crowd gasped as she made a desperate grab for the line only to get tangled up in it and found herself hanging like a fish on a line. "Well this could be worse," she said lamely as she looked down at the cage of dragons. Suddenly she heard a snap as the cable holding her up began to fray. "Me and my big mouth, HELP!"

"Ok." Parabelle said as she finally managed to hover in place. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. Mostly." She would have if she weren't upside down.

Suddenly a cry for help echoed though the night. Even upside down it didn't take her long to see the problem. For the first time in her life she didn't even think, she just dived straight for the young princess.

"Ok, this is good," Daring Charming called from the board two of the king's men were holding so he could reach Briar. "I have her, I have her." At the last minute the cable finally snapped and she slipped through Daring's fingers screaming. "I don't have her."

Suddenly a silver blur sped past, heading straight for Briar. At the last minute it grabbed her, just as a dragon claw swung for them.

"Are you ok?" Parabelle asked as they touched down on terra ferma.

"Huh, oh yeah, fine," Briar stumbled wide-eyed as her mysterious hero used the lightning rod to cut the cables. Suddenly both girls looked up as they heard the sound of someone clapping, quickly turning into an entire cheering crowd as the partygoers went nuts.

"That was amazing!"

"How did you do that?"

"Not bad for a beginner," Daring offered.

Parabelle was blushing from the excitement, she wasn't used to being noticed, especially on a party wide scale. Suddenly a MirrorPad was thrust into her face.

"Blondie Locks, Mirror Cast. Who are you and how did you pull of that display?"

" Well, I…uh."

"That's what I'd like to know!" a voice thundered over the crowd as Headmaster Grimm, looking very grim, forced his way through the crowds with the two kings men.

Parabelle was smart enough to know that this was neither the time nor place for an interview so quickly looked for an exit. Suddenly she remembered something.

Facing the MirrorPad she quietly slipped something into her hands.

"Who am I? I am…outta here," she cried as she clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Headmaster Grimm slowly turned redder then a tomato. "Find her!" he cried to the guards. "I don't care what you turn over but find her and find out who she is!"

The next morning all the students could talk about was Briar's party. This wasn't unusual, but the subject matter was.

"Who am I? I am outta here," the video played back on Mirror Cast. "And there you have it folks," Blondie concluded as she stepped back into the frame. "Live footage of the daring rescue last night by a mysterious hero with silver wings."

"I heard she's a new hero that just arrived at the school," Hunter told Dexter on the way to breakfast.

"Well I heard that she's a recent escapee from Wonderland," said Kitty Cheshire suddenly appearing between them.

"I can't believe she disappeared just before I got to meet her," Starling huffed into her pancakes. She's been talking non-stop since the girls had gotten up that morning but Parabelle was unusually quiet. "Hey," called Starling, finally noticing. "Are you ok?"

"Starling, there's something I have to tell you. I…"

"And now here's Headmaster Grimm with a statement."

"Dear students, while I must applaud this mystery person for saving Miss Beauty I am not in the habit of trusting the unknown. I will find out who you are miss, make no mistake of that. And when I do, consequences will be necessary."

"Well…that was Headmaster Grimm everyone."

"He seams upset about the whole thing," Darling observed. "So what where you going to tell me?"

"I…uh, I really wish I'd gone with you now Starling. I would have liked to meet her too."

Parabelle was thinking unusually hard that day during study period, which for her was saying something. All around her, fairyteens were still gossiping about the mystery hero and she loved the thrill it gave her. Last night had been the most incredible moment of her life and she like that her inventions had not only done something extraordinary but also saved someone's life. On the other hand she was breaking a lot of school rules doing this and if Headmaster Grimm found out, there would be hell to pay. As she dived into her bag for her Crownculus book however, her hands found the Power Ghoul comic again. That's when it hit her, the Power Ghouls helped people all the time, but nobody knew who they were. 'You wanted to be something more Parabelle,' a voice said in the back of her mind. 'Maybe this is how.'


	5. Epilogue

That night a silhouette ran across the school rooftop, looking down at the home she had sworn to protect.

" I am the defender of Happily ever after's."

The silhouette jumped neatly onto a lower roof and into a forward roll.

"I am the guardian of Rebels and Royals alike."

A silver blur zoomed past Headmaster Grimm's office window, barely registering with him.

" I am…"

The silhouette steps out of the shadows to show a young girl with purple pigtails with red streaks, a silver helmet and flight goggles and a silver dress with red edging with a red utility belt, boots and gloves and a pair of large silver wings.

"…Silver Wing."

**...and a new hero is born. This may be the beginning for our little fairy heroine but it certainly isn't the end. Both Silver Wing and Parabelle are destined to face trials, so post if you want to see more from them. Anyone who does will be getting a sneak preview of her next adventure. **


End file.
